1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife composed of a knife handle or grip having a channel or C-like groove extending longitudinally thereof and a blade holder having a blade secured thereto and adapted to be slidably received in the channel so that the blade can be withdrawn or indexed bit by bit outwardly as the knife edge thereof wears out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the knife apparatus of the type described above, it has been hitherto known that a series of notches are formed in the knife handle or grip on one hand, while a V-like spring member is mounted on the blade holder on the other hand, whereby the slidable blade holder and hence the blade are securely held by the knife handle through the engagement between the V-like spring and the notch. When the blade holder is moved to dispense the blade outwardly, the V-like spring is yieldably deformed to disengage from the notch. Such hitherto known structure is however disadvantageous in that the blade cannot be securely held by the knife handle or grip at the indexed position since the locked or latched state of the blade holder is assured only by the resiliency on restoring force of the V-like spring member. Consequently, there may arise a danger of the blade tottering or rattling particularly in the applications where a relatively great cutting force is required. Of course, more positive locking of the blade holder as well as the blade to the knife handle may be attained by using a spring member having a correspondingly increased spring force. However, then the movement of the blade holder relative to the knife handle can not be effected smoothly.